pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Morgan
Father Morgan is a priest and an avid supporter of the wholesome franchises produced by Nintega Games. He was also a member of Fiona Braddock's video game army. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) A man of wisdom, but a child at heart, Father Morgan is a priest who often advocates for wholesome video games, such as the ones produced by Eddie Naka's design company Nintega. As such, Morgan one day found himself at a protest against Nintega's competitor Macrohard Developers, known for their excessively violent and immoral games. It is at this protest, that Father Morgan would come into possession of a Nexus Disc. After the protest, Morgan inserted the disc into his console and found himself pulled into the video game world, where Macrohard vice president Fiona Braddock was recruiting Nintega supporters to protect the company from a virus created by her corrupt boss: Macrohard founder Phillip Yates. Father Morgan joined the cause and teamed up with many of his fellow protesters to battle Yates' army of violent game characters. This first mission was a failure, and Morgan found himself locked in a dungeon beneath Bowser's Castle, with his new allies. There he remained, until being rescued by a man named Elias Locke. Morgan and his allies regrouped with Eli's friends on the Macrohard world of Installation 05: Delta Halo, where they would once again engage Yates' armies. This time they would prove victorious and manage to escape the world, just before using Yates' own virus against him. After awaking back on Earth, Morgan made his way to Macrohard Headquarters, where new president Fiona Braddock announced a merger between Macrohard and Nintega, following the arrest of Phillip Yates. At this time, Morgan was also witness to an assassination attempts on Fiona and Eddie Naka, by two of Yates' old bodyguards Nack and Drago. This attempt was thwarted by Elias and his friends, notably his roommate Miles Spectre. Unfortunately, a few months later, Father Morgan would find himself giving a sermon at the funeral this very person. 2009 (PEH3) Morgan found himself standing before the loved ones of Miles deliver a sermon for a true hero. And even after their departure, Morgan could not forget the good Miles had done in his life. So when word came from one of Morgan's old comrades from the Game War, that the world faced an even greater threat, Morgan did not hesitate in jumping into action. It was the least he could due to respect the memory of Miles Spectre. Morgan transformed into the video game persona of Luigi, unaware that his darker thoughts had manifested into a twisted copy known as Dopplegangers | Waluigi. While Morgan arrived in Staten Island to face off against a new threat to humanity, his darker self caused chaos in the video game world, capturing the niece of his old ally Eddie Naka. While Eddie put a stop to Morgan's dark counterpart, Morgan joined forces with many old friends (including a no-longer-dead Miles Spectre) to battle a criminal army lead by video game programmer Amethyst Barone. Morgan did battle with the hitman known as Drago as well as his mind controlled friend Fiona and his misguided aquaintance Ash Hunter. Morgan and his allies succeeded in stopping Amethyst from unleashing a program that would have given her omnipotent control over the whole planet. And so, with Morgan's help, another world was safe and an old friend had been given a second chance. Production Notes *Morgan is played by Stephen Franchek. *Morgan was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series. *Morgan's name was not revealed until the 3rd film of the series. :*He is credited as "Protester" in PEH2. :*While his first name is never revealed, his surname and professional title are revealed in the credits of PEH3. ::*His name was originally mentioned during the Mushroom Kingdom scene, in the original script for PEH3, but this line was later cut. *Father Morgan is the only supporting character to have a dark alter ego. :*However, director Mark Walsh claims that he wishes he had thought to give fellow supporting character Nick Oshima a dark alter ego as well, in the form of Proto Man. *Although Morgan is shown exhibiting Fire Flower abilities during the battle of Omega Halo, he is not shown acquiring this power-up and his attire never changes as it does for Nate Valdez when he comes in contact with the Fire Flower. *Morgan's name is derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*MORGAN is the last name of Nate Morgan, scientific adviser to King Acorn and inventor of the Power Ring. ::*This character's first name is also the namesake of the PEH character Nate Valdez. Category:Supporting Characters